User blog:MichaelDiaz101/Michael's a Junior part 9
The Next Day, 11:56 AM The blinds were thrusted open and Michael covered his eyes. It felt like the light was burning his skin and he went under the covers to cower from it. He groaned and Jack just laughed. "How's that hangover?" He asked, a smirk across his face. Michael was stumped, Jack had just as much, if not, more alcohol consumed then Michael and he looked happy and ready to start the day. "Come on Milky Milk," Jack said as he started trying to get him out of bed. Michael just sighed. "Just leave me here to die," Michael joked, before pulling the covers over his face. "Well, there's a problem that you should be aware of, dude." Jack said. Michael took the covers off his face and sat up in the couch, he looked over at him again and nodded. "The Townies got a weapon shipment last night, Baseball bats, fire crackers, fucking paintball guns," he went on to explain. That's weird, where the hell would they be getting all this equipment. Maybe from the G.S. Crew. "Edgar doesn't know that I went into his little supply warehouse on the docks. That place is filled, I thought that you should hit them up." Jack recommended. But he needed some firepower if he was going to run in their head on, and he'd be all alone with no backup, Jack's not much of a fighter. "Shipment's similiar to this have been coming in for some time now, I actually borrowed some there's some Paintball Guns and Fire Cracker's out back if you're interested." Jack insisted. "Well yeah I'm interested." Michael brought up, "You think I'd run in there with no weapons, how about I run in naked?!" Michael joked. "Alright alright, I got it!" Jack replied. Michael went and grabbed a mask to cover his face, a paintball gun, and a few firecrackers. "How do you feel?" Jack asked him. Michael smirked. "Like a badass from planet badass." He replied. Townies Dock House, 12:44 PM Jack had dropped Michael off in front of the dock house, it wasn't very big and it looked worse for wares, perfect for a Townie hideout, he thought to himself. As Jack was driving away in his heavily dented truck Michael flipped the bird at him. He slowly opened the door and peaked in, several Townies, standing around, smoking, and conversing between each other. Michael slowly squeezed through the opening in the door, he pointed the paintball gun at Leon's head as it came into view and pulled the trigger. Leon was knocked to the ground from the hard hit, the Townies were all surprised. Michael got out a firecracker and lit it. "Merry Christmas bitches!" He screamed before chucking it between several Townies and it knocked them out. A Townie tried to rush at Michael. He kicked the Townie hard in the stomach and then started shooting at him. He was throwing Firecrackers all around the room knocking them out as he went. He eventually ran out. Michael noticed that they were finished. Beaten up and not ready to continue. Michael turned and slid through the door again. They'd never know who did this and hopefully this would stop them from going after the Greasers now that several of their guys had been taken out. Jack picked him up out front. When they got back to Jack's house Michael checked his phone on the nightstand and saw that Charles had recently called. It was 35 minutes ago that he called. He took it off the charger and started to dial Charles number and after a few seconds of it ringing idly Charles picked up. "You already miss me?" Michael asked. Charles chuckles. "No, Bradi and Parker are in a fight right now." Charles said. Michael thought about it, they had become so close and so accepting of each other and it felt like they were going so strong it's hard to believe they could break up just like that. "Bradi and I are becoming closer friends and Parker doesn't like that, he broke up with her." Charles confirmed this to him. "What the hell?" Michael cursed. "I'm gonna fuck him up." Apart from Michael's usually sarcastic, and calm nature he was now showing his over protective side. "I'm going to try and fix things," Charles assured him. After talking for awhile Charles hung up and Michael and Jack started breaking out the beers again. This was starting to become a damn good night! The Next Day, Wednesday, 9:46 AM Michael opened his eyes and the sound of his ringtone was going off. Michael rolled over and grabbed it off the nightstand. He sighed and looked at the caller ID. The name said Jack Fagwig. Michael laughed to himself about his choice of names for contacts in his phone. "What the fuck, I'm kind of sleeping here." Michael brought to his attention. "There isn't any time the Townies are preparing to attack the Tenements." Michael sighed. "Cool beans," he eplied sarcastically. He jumped out of bed and put his shirt back on. "Look, Johnny Vincent told me to tell you to get to the Tenements." Jack instructed. "Oh my fucking christ. Do you want fries with that Jackie." Michael spoke with a large amount of sarcasm. He hung up the phone and was getting ready. He grabbed a beer out of the fridge and drank it down in a matter of mintues. He then took a shower and started on his walk to the Tenements. The Tenements, 10:10 AM As he arrived the Townies were assaulting the Tenements, they had outnumbered the Greasers. A townie tried to tackle Michael but he jumped out of the way and countered with a powerful right cross that knocked him out instantly. He went through the window and into the Tenements where the Greasers were. The Greasers were in a losing fight. Michael watched as Vance (in all his bald pride) was on the ground getting kicked by two Townies. Michael grabbed one of them and kneed him in the face it knocked him out. The other Townie hit Michael with a right hook and it staggered Michael back. It didn't really hurt, it just caught him off guard. Then the Townie tried to throw a knee but Michael caught it and lifted him up above his head and slammed him down hard. Michael helped Vance up. "Hey, baldy. How ya doing?" Michael joked, to which Vance sneered. "Listen man, we gotta find Johnny!" Vance told him. They both went through, battling Townies as they did. They then found Norton and Lefty outnumbered by the four Townies. Michael came up behind one and threw a powerful leg kick that knocked him down. The other one swung at Michael but he was already out of range. "Swinging at ghosts, huh?" Michael joked with a wide smirk. "Shut up, fucker!" Omar said, lunging at him. Michael grabbed Omar and threw two knees to the gut. Then a left hook that knocked him down. Omar got back to his feet and tried to tackle Michael, but Michael had easily dodged it. He threw a headkick that knocked Omar out instantly. Lefty and Norton finished off the other two. "Hey, Greasy boys," Michael greeted them. "Where the hell's Johnny?" Michael asked. They both looked at each other then shrugged. "Well great, that's just great!" Michael sarcastically said. "Hey, you guys stay here, I'm gonna go up to the second level and hopefully find your aspiring leader." He said before leaving them. He went up to the second floor and saw three more Townies. One came up and tried to tackle Michael but, due to his speed advantage, Michael was able to knee him in the face. The other two both tried to rush Michael. One grabbed Michael from behind and the other was punching him in the stomach. Michael kicked the one punching him in the face then turned around and elbowed the other one. He turned to the one he just elbowed and jumped forward with a superman punch but his opponent jumped out of the way. The other Townie tackled Michael from behind, to which Michael replied with a hard elbow to his forhead, which opened a cut on his head. He lifted the Townie up and threw him away. He turned to the other one and threw a jab cross combination that knocked him out. Michael only had this one guy left. He kicked him in the gut so hard that the Townie fell to the ground. Michael walked into the room on the top floor and saw Johnny on the ground in pain with Edgar standing over him. "How'd you like that, bitch?" Edgar was mocking him. "Hey, you wanna find a real bitch," Michael said to him. "Then look at your mom, that bitch still owes me a sandwich." Michael threw insults at him. Edgar turned to him and I swear you could see steam coming from him. He was like a mad bull and Michael was holding the red cape. Edgar charged forward, like a demon. He tackled Michael to the ground and started punching him, these were hard punches too. Michael grabbed his arm and tried pulling for an armbar. He failed but he was able to lift Edgar up and slam down on his back. Edgar jumped up quick and swung with a right hook that knocked Michael back. Michael retaliated with a Jab-Hook combination that stunned him. He then grabbed him in the Muay Thai clinch and threw knees to Edgar's body. Edgar backed away quickly. Michael threw a Jab, Cross, and an inside leg kick that almost tripped him. Michael ducks under a hook from Edgar and counters with an uppercut that opens a cut above his right eye. Edgar hits Michael with a powerful hook, and then two more follow. Michael is a little bit damaged as well, Edgar is one tough dude. This is the guy that gave Jimmy Hopkins a run for his money in their fight. Michael threw a powerful cross that knocked Edgar down. Michael started to hit him when he was on the ground. Edgar was bleeding heavily at this point. He knocked Michael away and jumped out the window of the Tenements. "Where ya going, can't leave the party this early!" Michael mocked. That Edgar kid is one tough dude but Michael won the fight. He was ready to return to the Academy, never thought he'd say that huh?! The Townies should be done with their attack on the Greasers for awhile. Category:Blog posts